Querida Amante
by Valerie's Writings
Summary: Bella es una adolescente confundida que le fascina escribir. Sus nuevos sentimientos la llevarán a escribirle a su "Amante" con la esperanza de entender por lo que está pasando. El problema es que su "Amante" no es nada menos que Rosalie: su profesora de física 10 años mayor que ella. ¿Podrán Bella y Rosalie tener un futuro juntas? ¿O solo el papel las hará reales?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

_ Querida Amante:_

_ Te escribo desde este pequeño balcón que se puede visualizar desde mi ventana, aquel que siempre consideré perfecto para sentarme a escribir una historia. Pues ahora estoy aquí: mirándome desde mi ventana, sentada en esta silla de madera negra, escribiéndome, viéndome escribir._

_ Escribiré una historia, mas no escribiré un cuento. Mi prosa te dará vida, pero eso no significa que harás parte de la mía. Sin embargo has de saber que, si alguna vez te encuentro allí, en ese balcón, sentada junto a mí, cerraré este cuaderno sin vacilar y te besaré, pues las palabras ya no serían necesarias. _

_ Pero por ahora solo puedo escribir, por ahora solo puedo soñar, ya que solo el papel y la tinta pueden lograr que conmigo puedas estar._

_ Bella._

Cierro el cuaderno, incapaz de seguir escribiendo. Sin embargo nunca quito mi vista de aquel balcón, ni tampoco de mi ventana. Escucho a Charlie abajo, en la sala, haciendo que todos los invitados se rían con fuerza. Como es costumbre de todos los domingos, se encuentran en la casa Sue, Seth y Leah, acompañados por Jacob esta vez. Sé lo que mi padre intenta con esto. Él desea que me vuelva más social, que le dé una oportunidad a alguien externo de mi pequeño círculo de amigos. Jacob parece un "buen partido", según le he escuchado decir. Nunca he conocido a un padre que quiera ver a su hija con un hombre colgado del brazo por elección propia, pero al parecer eso "me haría bien". Charlie puede invitar a Jacob todo lo que quiera, pero no por eso estaré dispuesta a bajar de mi habitación, ni mucho menos dejar de escribir.

En lugar de mandar hombres a mi cuarto, Charlie debería considerar hablar conmigo, en vez no mandar a un mensajero, pienso al oír un firme golpe en la puerta.

-Sigue –respondo.

-Charlie me mandó aquí para ver cómo estabas –explica la voz de Jacob, entrando con cautela a mi habitación.

-Estoy escribiendo –anuncio con simpleza, ya que sí, "estar escribiendo" es un estado de ánimo.

Aunque nunca dejo de mirar por la ventana, puedo ver a mi interlocutor dudar, preguntándose si mi respuesta fue suficiente interacción por hoy, decidiendo si debe irse o debe quedarse.

-¿Qué escribes? –se aventura.

Río por lo bajo: creo que Jacob nunca ha conocido a un escritor antes. Aprovecho la situación para jugarle una pequeña broma, para así ver cómo reacciona.

-Estoy sangrando. –Mi voz suena aburrida, casi muerta, pero jamás pierde su tono serio.

-¿Qué? –Jacob se acerca a mí en lo que parece un pestañeo, y entonces me examina, buscando qué tengo de malo, sin saber que lo único que está herido en mí es mi perturbada cabeza de escritora.

Sin jamás quitar mis ojos de la ventana cito a modo de explicación:

-"No hay nada complicado acerca de escribir. Todo lo que haces es sentarte frente a la máquina de escribir y sangrar".

Mi compañero me mira perplejo, y es ahí cuando por fin me volteo y lo miro a los ojos como diciéndole: "Esta soy yo, si no te agrado ya sabes dónde está la puerta".

-Es una frase célebre, escrita por Ernest Hemingway –lo ilustro. Su rostro me hace saber que mi comentario no le hace sonar ninguna campana.- ¿"El Viejo y el Mar?" –intento de nuevo, pero él continúa mirándome como si le estuviera explicando un concepto demasiado avanzado de astrofísica.

Suspiro con fuerza, demostrando cuánto me desagrada su ignorancia. Vuelvo a posar mi vista sobre aquel balcón al otro lado de la calle y hago un ademán de abrir el cuaderno que reposa sobre mi regazo y proseguir escribiendo.

-Dile a Charlie que me encuentro bien. No tengo mucha hambre, así que es muy probable que no baje en lo que queda de la tarde –sentencio, casi echándolo de mis aposentos con la firmeza de mi tono de voz.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí al mismo tiempo en que yo cierro el cuaderno…

…Si sigo escribiéndote terminaré embelesada por tu imagen, y entonces nunca podré salir del encanto que has puesto sobre mí.

Te amo, querida amante.

Y admitirlo es como morir desangrada.

**Un pequeño experimento...**

**Si les gusta y desean que continúe, o si no les agrada y deciden darme sus críticas constructivas... ¡COMENTEN!**

**Valerie's Writings.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Querida Amante:_

_ ¿Qué dirías si te digo que te he amado desde que te conocí? ¿Qué dirías si te digo que cada vez que te veo el cuarto se ilumina? ¿Cómo me responderías si te dijera que miro hacia la ventana todo el tiempo, hacia mi lado izquierdo, cada vez que creo ver a alguien pasar, esperando que seas tú? ¿Qué harías si te dijera que no deseé absolutamente nada más hoy que arrancarte salvajemente aquella hermosa camisa rosa a cuadros? Y bueno, ¿cómo reaccionarías si supieras que no solo es la camisa lo que quiero quitarte de encima?_

_Nunca había sentido nada igual: un deseo tan intenso, una lujuria tan exquisita, un amor tan verdadero. Eres la princesa en la torre que jamás podré trepar, pero por lo menos con tus cánticos, desde allí, tan arriba, me has de inspirar. No puedo terminar ningún trabajo, no puedo escribir acerca de cualquier otra cosa que no sean los sentimientos que te profetizo. _

_Querida Amante, me es biológicamente imposible parar de pensar en ti._

_Podría hablarte todo el día, podría escribirte y mirarte todos los minutos de todos los días si de mí dependiera. Podría pasar horas ideando una excusa para hablarte o agradarte, pero por ahora me es imposible. Desearía poder besarte, conocerte, amarte. Daría todo para que supieras lo que siento, pero por ahora de mis asignaturas he de adelantarme, no porque me preocupe la escuela, sino porque no puedo dejar que mi promedio disminuya: he de convertirme en la mejor estudiante que jamás has tenido, así por lo menos podré ser alguien para ti._

_Bella._

_PS. Te veías preciosa hoy con tus botines marrones, tus jeans azules y tu camisa rosa. Cuando te vi, no pude evitar sonreír, bueno, aunque eso no es nada nuevo._

Te amo, te amo, te amo. Repetir esta afirmación, tan verdadera y esencial como es de peligrosa, me hace pensar que por lo menos las cosas mejorarán si soy capaz de aceptar quien soy.

-Te amo –susurro.

Se siente bien, ¿quién lo diría?

-Te amo –vuelvo a decir, esta vez con un poco más de volumen.

El cielo se tiñe de un fascinante color magenta al tiempo en que las espesas nubes que caracterizan a Forks intentan ocultar el hermoso atardecer.

-Te amo –aunque mi volumen no varía, puedo oír en mí misma una ligera capa de firmeza que remplaza mi previa vacilación.

Observo mi ventana, y entonces sé que mi orquídea, la que compré pensando en llamarla como tú, necesita alejarse del sol, aunque sé cuánto lo disfruta. La orquídea y yo nos parecemos mucho: ambas deseamos cosas que no debemos tener y que las cuales nos terminarán matando si nos acercamos demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia y narrativa son mías.**

**Di no al plagio.**

_Querida Amante:_

_Hoy es uno de esos días en el que todo duele demasiado, en el que todo lo que sé por seguro y que es capaz de lastimarme –el hecho de que no me correspondes, mi confusión acerca de mis sentimientos, la pobre relación con Charlie, mi incapacidad de escribir, mi desempeño académico- confabula en mi contra y decide atacarme de improviso, hiriéndome gravemente._

_Las lágrima ruedan por mi mejillas con la facilidad de un ancho río en tierra fértil. He roto, arrancado y destruido más páginas de las que he escrito, pero aun así me obligo a seguir intentándolo, pues necesito saber que alguien me entiende, que alguien me escucha. Sobretodo debo pensar que es cierto lo que muchos escritores suelen decir: un día sin escribir es un día desperdiciado. Así que si hoy no he de escribir el "Quijote", por lo menos dejaré que esta sangre, esta tristeza inigualable, este río de confusión y dolor que me desgarra desde dentro como si su existencia de eso dependiera, sea desembocado en la forma de estas simples palabras que te escribo. _

_Hoy no te diré que te amo, que es lo que siempre hago, pues a pesar de que esto sea una afirmación que significa un gran peso sobre mi ser, hay una frase que es aún más verdadera, aún más significativa: necesito de ti. No solo por la romántica noción de que si no existieras mi vida no tendría sentido, necesito profunda e indudablemente de ti pues eres mi confidente._

_A pesar de que de estás márgenes ni tú ni yo, ni mis sentimientos ni mi dolor, saldrán, el hecho de que desde aquí te pueda hablar significa todo para mí. Este cuaderno me ha dado paz mental y te ha dado vida. Tal vez nunca seré más que una estudiante más, pero dentro de estas páginas y por medio de estas palabras soy capaz de liberarme, descubrirme, aceptarme. Aquí, y solo aquí, puedo amarte. _

_Ahora, cuando mis espesas lágrimas manchan el papel de mi cuaderno, cuando los sollozos se vuelven tan fuertes e incontrolables que me convierto en un individuo irreconocible, cuando mi sangre parece no existir y cuando mi corazón parece haber dejado de palpitar, desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura, un pañuelo enjuagando mis lágrimas, tu boca rozando mi oído y susurrando las más dulces palabras. Tú harías que mis demonios desapareciesen, tú convertirías la oscuridad en la luz, tú me harías dormir hasta el día siguiente, cuando ya todo se hubiese acabado. Tú lo harías todo mejor. Tú _ya _lo haces todo mejor._

_Pues aunque en este mismo instante me siento y me creo desconsolada, lo cierto es que solo te necesito a ti, aquí, junto a mí, para lograr sobrellevar todo esto: Tu mano rodearía mi rostro, tus labios rozarían los míos y solo así sabría que no todo está perdido._

_Bella._

Dejo que el sueño haga lo que le plazca sobre mí, y con el rostro de mi amante en mi cabeza me dejo llevar por la corriente que representa la noche, las estrellas y las lágrimas secas sobre mis mejillas.

**…**

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

-Condenada alarma –digo en voz alta, apagándola, sintiendo como el cansancio causado por la noche en vela y la extrema tristeza se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Intento mirar el lado bueno del día de hoy, como Mamá siempre me enseñó a hacer. Cuando doy con la respuesta no puedo evitar sonreír:

Hoy tengo clase de Física.

Tomo el cuaderno entre mis manos y el esfero que lo acompaña, retirándolo de mi mesa de noche y posicionándolo sobre mi regazo.

_Querida Amante:_

_Hoy te veré._

_Bella._

**Comenten, sigan y compartan este fanfic… Tú opinión es importante y valiosa para mí! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
